1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined electronic product which integrates two or more electronic devices each having distinct functions. More particularly, it relates to a multifunctional integrated electronic product and method for preventing a malfunction of the same caused by an error generated when transmitting data between the microcomputers of the respective integrated devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a combined electronic product or multifunctional integrated electronic product integrates two electronic devices each having different functions, and each with a microcomputer for performing their respective function. For example, a combined television and video cassette recorder. The two microcomputers of the two devices are configured in a master/slave arrangement. In the case of operating one function, a main microcomputer (master) unilaterally generates data for controlling the other microcomputer (slave) and performs the one function smoothly.
However, when transmitting data between the microcomputers of the two products having two distinct functions within the multifunctional integrated electronic product, the data is not transmitted smoothly. When integrating the devices having different functions, errors can be generated in transmitting data, thereby causing a malfunction of the products. For example, in the product which integrates a television and a video-CD player, a microcomputer controlling the video-CD player transmits data to the microcomputer controlling the television signal. As the transmission line of data between the two microcomputers is exposed to high frequencies generated by the television CRT, noise is generated. As a result of this noise, malfunctions occur as the microcomputer on the receiving end receives the error data unilaterally.